


where our hearts lie

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, keonhee is rly gay, yunho is rly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Yunho sucked him in with a gravity like no other, and Keonhee quickly grew enamored with him. Oneus' first visit to Ateez's dorm, to no one's surprise, lead to the two of them sneaking off alone.





	where our hearts lie

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing ?? *chefs kiss* 
> 
> yunho is rly patient and keonhee rly likes him
> 
> we need more yunho / keonhee content

The room felt impossibly hot despite the ceiling fan humming above him. Keonhee honestly couldn’t tell if the heat pricking at his toes came from the situation or the excitement painted on Yunho’s face. Perhaps it was a mix of both—rightfully so.

The chemistry between them had been evident the moment they’d walked onto Weekly Idol’s set. Something about Yunho caught his attention immediately and, like gravity, sucked him in. Everyone else seemed to feel it too they found out much, much later. (They’d all had a bit of a pull for each other, but that was a conversation for another time.) Though they were invited to Ateez’s dorm, their various schedules forced all of them into texting for the time being. A group chat in the beginning, which turned into a private conversation between Keonhee and Yunho very quickly. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, Yunho initiated everything.

Yunho was exhilarating. He was forward and direct and knew what he wanted. Keonhee was used to Youngjo’s level of confidence, but Yunho took it three steps above. Ateez just seemed like a group who knew where and how to get what they wanted though, whereas Oneus still lingered in that awkward _ is this okay _ phase. Which wasn’t a bad thing but for someone who still didn’t know if he could ask to get fucked when he needed it … It was a lot. 

Keonhee had never really seen himself as the sexting type either. Yunho changed that within the first week, both of them feeling incredibly frustrated from various events surrounding their promotions. Keonhee wasn’t small but Yunho made him feel like he was. The first dick picture he received had been met with a various amount of sputtering and disbelief. How anyone in Ateez could handle such a monster was beyond him. Being the largest in Oneus offered no scale but even from pictures Keonhee could tell Yunho beat him.

So, upon finally managing to gather everyone together on an off day for their long-awaited visit, it surprised no one when Yunho spirited Keonhee away to his room. To be fair, the room had a nice vibe to it. Clean sheets, carefully organized, and the faint scent of cinnamon hanging in the air. (Keonhee found out it’d been cleaned specially for him later.) The fact that what was about to go down was, well, going to go down hit the moment heard the door click shut behind him. Keonhee turned, eyes level with Yunho’s, and felt his knees wobble almost immediately.

Yunho looked nothing like he had on the Weekly Idol. Weekly Idol Yunho had been soft and loud, with a bright smile that made his heart skip a beat. The Yunho before him now had determination so intense it overpowered him almost immediately. He watched as Yunho let go of the handle, dropping his hand to his side. Everything felt hot already.

“Are you … are you cool with this?” The other idol asked, startling him. “We don’t have to. We can wait.”

“No,” he answered, a little too fast; the nerves were clear on his features. “We’ve been waiting for like … a month?” Keonhee took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Yunho’s face softened, the taller man moving to stand in front of him. Warm fingers gently grasped his chin and Keonhee allowed his head to be tilted back. “You just have to try and be quiet, yeah? We don’t want anyone walking in.” A lie, considering Hwanwoong and Mingi had slinked away on their own the moment they stepped foot in the door, but Keonhee could already feel the pressure of excitement in his stomach. 

Up close, Keonhee could smell the mint of his toothpaste through every breath. Strands of silver hair still damp from his shower clung to his forehead. Keonhee’s heart fluttered as Yunho leaned in for a kiss, lips soft and tender against his own. It only took a moment of prompting for his own to part, allowing Yunho to dip his tongue into his own mouth. The taste of mint and something sweet, like candy, coated his taste buds. They didn’t mix well yet somehow came across as so _ Yunho _ all at once. The kiss was as basic as they came but by the time Yunho pulled away, he was already panting for air. 

Yunho let go of his chin, both hands settling on his hips. Fingers massaged into his skin, teasing at the edge of his shirt. An unspoken question hung between them. Keonhee gave permission with a small nod. The other man smiled, soft and sweet, before hooking his fingers under the edge of Keonhee’s shirt. It was teased from his waistband, Yunho sliding his hands underneath the fabric to smooth over the expanse of his stomach. Keonhee shivered despite the heat pressing down upon them. Yunho’s hands were warm and big and already he could sense the experience behind them; he was definitely in for it. He began to move his hands upwards, taking his shirt with them, until they steadied above his chest.

Yunho’s gaze moved lower, hiking the fabric higher to give him a full view of Keonhee’s pale skin. An appreciative hum rumbled from his chest, mimicking a content cat. Thumbs brushed against his nipples, Keonhee spotting the way Yunho’s lips curled almost immediately. He squirmed a bit at the sudden touch. Playing with himself gave him plenty of experience, Keonhee inwardly mused, but there was something about another person’s unpredictability that made it so much more exciting. 

“You’re so cute,” Yunho breathed. “Arms up.” 

Keonhee obeyed a little too eagerly, letting his shirt be pulled from his body. He thanked his past self for being smart enough to dress lightly. His subconscious kicked in, instinctively going to cover his chest, but Yunho’s warm hands upon his wrists stopped him. They stared at each other in silence. Keonhee had always been a little self-conscious of the way he looked but searching Yunho’s eyes reflected nothing but soft admiration. His cheeks flushed at being so exposed, diverting his eyes to the tiny section of collarbone he could see.

“I-I’m not …” 

“Is this too much?”

Embarrassment burned the tips of his ears. “No, it’s not that. I just …” He trailed off, shuffling in place. “I don’t really know what to do with my hands,” he mumbled.

“Oh!” He glanced up, spotting the exact moment Yunho’s face lit up. “What do you normally do with your members?”

“Not … this?” Yunho let go of his wrists, instead cupping Keonhee’s face. “U-usually Youngjo and Geonhak handle it.” His tone carried no accusations because, really, there were none to make. Keonhee was used to lying back and letting his members handle their urges when the time came. Asking for what he needed still made him feel shy and awkward so, well, he just never did it.

“You’ve never asked someone, explicitly, to take care of you?”

Keonhee’s hands pressed gently overtop Yunho’s. “... No. I never know how.”

“You were so confident in our texts, I was sure you initiated things a lot!’ His voice carried surprise.

He didn’t think it was possible to blush anymore, but Keonhee found a way. “Text messages and physical touching are two different things. And, you know, I have time to formulate a response.” Keonhee took a shaky breath. “Not forget everything I want to say the moment I see your face.”

Yunho smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment. So … do you want to try?” The man made sure their eyes were focused clearly on one another.

“Try?” Keonhee blinked innocently. 

“Tell me what you want me to do. In detail.”

“W-what?” He sputtered. “No, I can’t!”

A thumb gently stroked his bottom lip, Yunho’s expression unwavering. “You can and you will. Tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you.” Presented with such a thing so confidently pretty much short circuited his brain. All Keonhee could do was stare, mouth hanging open. After a few moments of silence Yunho laughed. “You remind me of Yeosang. Pretty confidence in front of the camera but a shy mess behind closed doors; it’s cute.” Yunho chose that moment to crowd against him, knocking a knee between his thighs. “Come on, tell me what you want.”

He bit his tongue as that knee pressed against his pants, the pressure catching him off guard. “Y-yunho, please.”

“I already know _ I’m _ what you want. I need to know _ how _ you want me, Keonhee,” he teased, making his heart flutter. How was he literally so perfect yet such a little shit, all in a tall lanky body?

Yunho rolled his knee, a soft whine spilling from Keonhee’s lips. “I want … I want you to touch me.”

“Where?”

_ God _, Yunho was definitely out to kill him. “Everywhere,” he mumbled.

Yunho showed him a little mercy at least. He finally let go of Keonhee’s face, instead moving to wrap around him. Warm fingertips ran down his back, slow and careful, before he made a move for his neck. “W-wait.” Yunho paused immediately. “I want …” Keonhee chewed at his lip, shoulders drooping. “I want your shirt off too.” 

The response was immediate but not rushed, Yunho pulling back so he had just enough space. He tugged his shirt up and over his head, Keonhee following the movements with curiosity. Keonhee swallowed at the sight of Yunho’s upper body. Yunho had abs, but they were soft and flowed naturally with his body shape, like he’d been born with them from the beginning. His skin wasn’t smooth and flawless, a few bruises and scars scattered around his chest, but Keonhee liked the sight of them. They made Yunho look that much more_ real _.

“Like what you see?” Yunho’s voice broke him from his staring, the heat he’d managed to chase away creeping back into his cheeks almost instantly. He broke eye contact, clearing his throat. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Keonhee allowed him to get close again, Yunho palming the small of his back to hold him even closer. Now, Keonhee was not a small man; he towered over all of his members and most of the other trainees in their company. But, pressed against Yunho’s warm frame, he felt so impossibly _ small _. “You can touch me, if you want. Just don’t think; let your hands do the moving,” he murmured, breath fanning over Keonhee’s cheek as he leaned down. 

As Yunho nosed into his neck, Keonhee reluctantly raised his arms. He set one hand upon the man’s left hip, marveling at the ripple of muscle beneath it. Tentative and careful, Keonhee reached around and planted the other at the base of Yunho’s back. His fingers ran up and down the ridges of his spine, his confidence growing with each passing second. Then Yunho’s teeth grazed his neck, making him whimper. A hot tongue, wet and insistent, flattened along his jugular, tracing it up where Yunho nibbled carefully at his ear. Keonhee didn’t dare move. He shivered at the tender feeling. Something about it came across as so personally intimate. 

“Your voice is so pretty,” Yunho whispered, lips brushing his ear. “Kind of a shame I don’t get to hear it all the time.”

Feeling a smidge of confidence bubble in his chest, Keonhee decided on being a little shit. “I’ll just have to send you some moaning later then.”

Yunho exhaled sharply, the noise mimicking a laugh. “Yeah? I’ll treasure them then.” He stepped back, Keonhee shivering at the sudden rush of cool air over heated skin. His eyes followed as Yunho worked his shorts off, revealing everything in plain view immediately—he wasn’t wearing any briefs underneath. Keonhee was right; seeing it in pictures did nothing to provide justice in person. Only half-hard, Yunho’s cock was an absolute monster. The idea of the rest of Ateez being able to handle him impressed Keonhee beyond belief. Anyone taking Yunho certainly needed a day or so of downtime afterwards. And, again, he was currently only semi-erect. 

“Wow …” Keonhee marveled at just how big he was.

“Glad to know you like what you see.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Keonhee swallowed his nerves, recalling Yunho’s previous words. “I want you to take mine off too.”

Yunho chuckled, reaching towards him. His fingers settled upon the button of his jeans, the only thing keeping his own length hidden. “Your confidence grew fast.” Keonhee didn’t answer, attention honed in completely on what his partner was doing. His knees wobbled in uncertainty as the button finally came free, Yunho nudging them until they slid down to his ankles. Now, Keonhee wasn’t nearly as daring as Yunho, his own cock hidden by an expanse of dark fabric, but the other man didn’t seem displeased at this realization. Instead, he palmed Keonhee through his boxers, catching him completely off guard; he gave him a soft squeeze.

“Wait, I’m gonna fal—”

Yunho’s other hand pressed gently into the center of Keonhee’s chest, becoming the cause of his previous worry. He fell back onto the bed, letting out a yelp of surprise. His pants slipped the rest of the way off, pooling on the floor beneath his feet. “Your knees looked a little weak anyway.” Yunho didn’t stop there. He gently prompted Keonhee to lay back, other hand returning to its previous conquest. His hips twitched, a tiny cry of surprise escaping him as Yunho teased him through his boxers. The fabric only added to the sensation. Keonhee had always been extremely sensitive. He didn’t recall telling Yunho of that but, well, maybe he just happened to be incredibly perceptive. Honestly, he couldn’t tell if this still fell into his request of being touched or not, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“You’re so cute, Keonhee.”

“You already said that,” he responded, biting his lip to stifle the noises threatening to spill forth.

“And I’ll keep repeating it until you believe me,” Yunho mused. He retracted his hand just as Keonhee pushed into it, the latter looking completely scandalized at being caught in such a bold action. “Remember Keonhee, you have to tell me what you want. I won’t continue otherwise.”

So many different sentences strung together in his mind. There were plenty of things Keonhee happened to be craving in that moment, surging through him with a desperation so thick it nearly clogged his throat, but he refrained. Swallowing the nerves gathering within, he steeled himself, but he still couldn’t meet Yunho’s eyes. “I want you to … f-finger me?” It came out as a question rather than a request; Yunho picked up on that.

“Are you asking me to finger you or are you telling me.” The ease with which those words were said made his heart squeeze; he wished he had Yunho’s level of confidence.

“Telling.” Keonhee knew this was the correct answer the moment Yunho stepped away, probably in search of various supplies. His eyes followed his lanky body as he shifted around the room. Well, not really his body. More like his dick. Keonhee had no shame in admitting that to himself though. Out loud? Not a chance.

“Ah!” The noise startled him into attention. Yunho was digging around on the other bed in the room. “Figures San would have it.” The man straightened back out and turned to face him. Within his hand sat a half-empty bottle of lube, displayed like a trophy. If anything, Keonhee was surprised to see that much left at all. Yunho must’ve sensed his unasked question. “He’s … a needy boy. You could have a scavenger hunt with the amount of toys he has and you still wouldn’t find all of them. But, this isn’t about San.” Keonhee watched him approach once more. “This is about you.”

Those words turned him on more than he would admit. Something about Yunho wholeheartedly focusing on him was attractive as hell. He dropped to his knees before him, Keonhee instinctively drawing his legs closed. Just like before, Yunho stopped him, using his body to create a barrier of sorts. Keonhee squeaked in surprise but Yunho showed no sign of annoyance. In fact, he’d been so incredibly patient with him thus far that Keonhee felt a bit selfish for it. 

Tracing up his right leg, Yunho palmed the top of his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Can I remove these? I wanna see what you’re working with.” The words were accentuated with a wink. Unable to form a proper response, he just nodded instead. Yunho readjusted his hands with ease, slipping them beneath Keonhee’s ass to work the fabric down and around his cheeks. He assisted by holding himself up. “Pull your legs towards you.” This was obeyed as well, Keonhee not realizing the vulnerable position he was in until Yunho plucked his boxers from his feet. The other man paused and he followed where his eyes were looking. Keonhee, unable to close his legs, opted for covering his face instead. This was, ultimately, a mistake.

“There’s no reason to hide. You’re really pretty, Keonhee. Has anyone told you that before?” A single finger pressed against his entrance, a shiver passing through his body. Curse being oversensitive. “I’m gonna love fucking you. That’s what you want right? Me to press you into this mattress and make you scream?”

Keonhee’s brain, luckily, realized what Yunho was doing. Back when they’d first began their sexting journey, they’d shared a bit about the kinks they enjoyed. Keonhee liked praise. Yunho liked praising. This did nothing to prepare him for just how sweet Yunho’s words were.

At the sound of a cap popping, Keonhee dared to peek around his fingers. Yunho withdrew the hand from between his thighs. He watched him squeeze a bit of the lube onto his fingers, a few droplets falling onto the sheets before him. All of his attention focused on Yunho as he moved them closer. Two fingers immediately began rubbing circles against his hole, his thighs tensing at the sudden touch. Now, Yunho was a patient man from what Keonhee could see, but he could tell the other idol was growing a bit impatient. His teasing lasted only about thirty seconds before he slipped both fingers inside. Keonhee’s head fell back. There had been no time to prepare for the intrusion. 

Yunho gently pushed them further and further inside. His dick twitched, his partner picking up on that immediately. Another hand curled around his neglected erection, and Keonhee was not prepared for that. “Y-yunh—_ oh! _” The pads of his fingers found what they were looking for, curling against his prostate and earning him a broken moan. Keonhee realized how loud he’d been and clapped a hand over his mouth, biting the back of it hard enough to leave a definite bruise. Yunho didn’t let up in the slightest, stroking back and forth over the sensitive nerves until tears spilled from Keonhee’s eyes and his body became a squirmy, shaking mess. The pressure from the hand on his cock prevented him from finding his high, only causing him to cry more as his back arched from the bed. All at once, the near-torture ended, Yunho instead opting to wiggle a third finger within. He didn’t move it yet, however.

“You doing okay? Was that too much?” Concern laced his words.

Keonhee sniffled, squinting at the bitemarks on the back of his hand. “N-no, it was just … intense. A good intense,” he added.

Yunho’s expression softened through his hazy vision. “Good to know. I won’t do it again, I promise.” He let go of Keonhee’s length, pre-come dripping onto his stomach. The hand smoothed over his thigh in a gesture of reassurance and Keonhee appreciated that more than he’d ever be able to put into words. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Y-yes,” he answered, voice small. “I want you. I want _ you _, inside me.”

“Fuck, Keonhee. Has anyone ever told you how precious you are? You deserve to be told every day.” 

Keonhee was glad his head happened to be tipped back because he didn’t think he could handle Yunho spotting the soft look that overcame his features. “Not like you.”

“Ah, that pains me. You really do deserve to know how sweet and cute you are.” Lips pressed against his thigh in a gentle kiss. Yunho began to rock his fingers in and out, working him open with a practiced ease. Nothing about it felt pushy or impatient, Keonhee letting his mind slip away into the sensations as Yunho focused on marking up his thighs. His free hand tangled into the sheets, offering the only anchor point to keep his consciousness from floating away completely.

“N-need,” he gasped, “In me. _ Need you _.”

Yunho’s teeth grazed his thigh. His fingers stilled and though he couldn’t see it, Keonhee could feel the smirk against his skin. "I thought you'd never ask." After being fingered for so long, Keonhee wasn't prepared for just how empty he felt once Yunho's fingers were gone. He sagged against the bed with a soft whimper. The man just needed something, anything, to make himself reach the hill he’d been so desperately climbing for the last thirty or so minutes. He yearned for a high Yunho had been denying. _ Craved _ it actually. He just knew he needed to be fucked _ now _, like ten minutes ago now.

Keonhee’s eyes fluttered open, daring a look around the dimly lit room. Yunho stood over him but wasn’t looking at his body, instead focusing completely on tearing open a condom he’d pulled from somewhere. His tongue poked out of his lips as he struggled, brows furrowed and the faintest sheen of sweat on his forehead. Keonhee let his gaze trail lower, falling upon Yunho’s straining cock, the tip red and leaky. Knowing that was because of him made a weird giddy feeling crawl throughout his body. After some difficulty with the packaging and a few quiet curses, Yunho finally managed to get the damn thing free. He wasted no time in rolling it on. Keonhee just marveled over how it could be possible to contain such a monster. A monster that, he reminded himself, would soon be inside of _ him _.

The bed dipped as Yunho joined him once more. Hands hooked beneath his knees, folding Keonhee’s legs back. “Hold them.” It took him a moment to process the command but Yunho showed no sign of upset. His own fingers slid over Yunho’s, taking place in holding his legs up. The position carried such a sense of vulnerability but not in a bad way. It was vulnerability that Keonhee willingly gave, the trust in Yunho clear. Yunho’s hands slid beneath the curve of his cheeks, thumbs hovering just outside of his hole. It twitched in anticipation, Keonhee watching carefully. They pulled him open and he gasped, unable to stifle the noise that spilled through. “Cute.” Keonhee barely heard the word before Yunho pressed his tip against his hole. It was here that he realized _ wow, this is actually happening _.

“If you need me to slow down at all, tell me. Okay?”

“G-got it.” His voice came out as a whisper, throat feeling impossibly dry.

The other man didn’t answer. At least, not verbally. His response came in the form of easing himself inside Keonhee’s oversensitive body. Yunho’s self-control was incredible. Keonhee let his head fall back again as he finally fit the head of his cock inside. Now, he’d been fucked plenty of times by his members. He’d been the one doing the fucking too. But Yunho was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Geonhak was big, but he wasn’t _ Yunho _ level. Keonhee figured himself as someone who could be prepared for anything. He’d always been malleable and expectant, but this was not the case with the man only moments away from fucking him until he couldn’t even remember his own name. Yunho was _ huge _. Pictures had done him no justice. Only the head of his cock happened to be within him and already Keonhee felt so out of his element.

“S-sh—” 

“Need me to slow down?”

“Abso-_ fucking-lutely _ not!” Keonhee gasped, hearing Yunho chuckle at his choice of words.

“Mm.” Yunho listened, hands finding their way to the top of Keonhee’s thighs. He carried on, stretching Keonhee further as he slowly thrust inside. Meanwhile, Keonhee had become a blubbering mess. With nothing to cover his mouth, his noises spilled forth without hindrance. He’d promised to at least try to be quiet but, well, he’d never really been good at holding back. By the time he pushed their hips flush together, Keonhee’s nails had drawn blood from his own legs. Yunho gently dislodged Keonhee’s hands and let the man sink back into the sheets. He felt Yunho begin rubbing circles into his thighs, probably hoping to extend reassurance. Everything felt too hot and overwhelming all at once and yet Keonhee managed to keep himself from being swept away by the sensations. 

Their eyes met, hooded and heavy, a million unspoken words spanning between them. While Keonhee’s body adjusted to the size of Yunho, the latter adjusted to just how tightly he was being squeezed. Yunho took the time to map out the expanse of Keonhee’s legs, hands warm and soft while they did so. The action pulled a dreamy sigh from him. His goal of relaxing Keonhee worked, loud noises eventually fading to soft whimpers.

Hot and dangerous on his tongue, the word bubbled out of him before he could stop it. “_ Move _.”

Yunho hesitated but only for a moment. Fingertips sliding to press into the top of supple thighs, Yunho readjusted his position and straightened himself out. Keonhee stared up at him, breath escaping in short gasps; his hands tangled into the sheets on either side of his body. The first thrust came slowly, Yunho pulling back until he almost slipped free, before snapping their hips together in one fluid motion. Keonhee moaned, the sound broken and messy. Yunho didn’t hesitate now, snapping their hips together once more. The clear power and control behind his thrusts was evident in each movement. It didn’t take long before Keonhee became a babbling mess, begging and moaning for Yunho to go faster and slower all at the same time. Really, he could’ve been saying anything in those moments and it’d be a miracle to understand him.

They settled into a steady rhythm. The bed creaked with each rock of Yunho’s hips, their noises blending together in a tangle of grunts and moans. Eventually Keonhee raised his arms, making a reach for Yunho’s neck. He got the message loud and clear, carefully maneuvering their bodies further back on the bed, and lowered until their chests were barely touching. Keonhee wrapped his arms around Yunho’s shoulders and clung tightly. His legs followed suit, gripping Yunho’s waist like his life depended on it. The adjustment to the angle allowed Yunho to put even more power behind his hips, if that were even possible. After a few moments of Keonhee’s loud cries, he slid their mouths together, swallowing every whimper and cry that spilled forth. Everything about Yunho was soft and sweet yet powerful and calculated. His experience shone through like a beacon in the night and Keonhee still didn’t know how to handle it.

Yunho pulled back, head dropping so his breath funneled directly into his ear. “You close, baby? You wanna cum for me?” The effect of the pet name became apparent in the desperate noise that bubbled from his throat. He was certain the man made note of it.

Keonhee cried out as Yunho brushed against his prostate. “P-p_ lease _.”

“Do it.” Those words, breathy yet forceful, were the last push Keonhee needed. He arched into Yunho’s body, blunt nails running down the other man’s back. For all of Keonhee’s vocalizations, when he got lost in the euphoric high of his orgasm, he was silent. His whole body shook as it finally reached that hill, Yunho continuing to roll his hips throughout the whole thing. Cum dribbled down his stomach, hot and wet, and maybe later Keonhee would feel embarrassed about doing so completely untouched. But right then, in the moment, he didn’t care. All he cared about was Yunho and how incredible he’d made him feel. Yunho’s thrusts slowly came to a halt, hips steadying against him. Keonhee stared up at him with glazed eyes. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how _ absolutely wrecked _ he look. If it was anything like how he felt he knew he’d be embarrassed. 

“Ah, you’re so pretty when you cum. Wanna see more of that too,” Yunho breathed.

Keonhee carefully dislodged his limbs from Yunho’s body, letting them fall limply against the sheets below. The coolness against his burning skin made him wince in surprise but he was grateful for the grounding it offered. Right as Yunho went to fuck into him once more, Keonhee raised a hand; he paused immediately. “I-I want …” His voice trailed off, growing faint, and he mumbled the rest.

Yunho raised a brow. “Can’t hear you, baby. You gotta speak up.”

“I want you to … cum down my throat.”

“_ Fuck _, baby. That’s so hot.” Yunho shifted so he could pull out of Keonhee, a wet noise following the action. A borderline pathetic whimper escaped him. His hole clenched at the sudden emptiness, missing the feeling of being so full already. The man scooted up the bed and positioned himself so he was leaning back against the wall, prompting Keonhee to roll over onto his stomach. He listened, allowing himself to be directed by the more experienced of their duo, and settled himself comfortably between Yunho’s inviting legs. Keonhee let his cheek rest against the man’s right thigh, staring straight at the dick now dangerously close to his lips. He watched as Yunho removed the condom and set it to the side.

“When you’re ready.”

Keonhee wasted no time, reaching out to carefully wrap his fingers around Yunho’s shaft. Having him in his hand, he felt … heavier? He wasn’t sure if that was the correct word to use. A correct word, however, would be big. Having him in his hand though, Yunho wasn’t as daunting as just looking. His girth happened to be a little bit more than Keonhee. Most of his impressive sizing came in the form of how long he was. The disconnect between touching versus looking had contributed greatly to blowing it out of proportion—pun intended. That didn’t take away from how impressed he still was, though. 

If Keonhee had to pick a single skill he excelled at, when it came to sex, it would be blowjobs. He had a big mouth with plenty of ambition and he didn’t hold back, sucking Yunho’s tip between his lips with the need to prove his worth. A muffled noise of surprise sounded above him, only serving to spur him on further. Keonhee slid down further and further, until Yunho’s cock bumped the back of his throat, and he still had a little over an inch left behind. 

“Don’t strain yourself, baby,” Yunho said through gasps. 

_ Strain myself? _ He thought. _ As if. _

His tongue ran along a vein, curling around as Keonhee pulled up. He suckled at the head of Yunho’s cock, getting a muffled groan, before sliding back down. Keonhee repeated that pattern the first few times, only changing it up when fingers tangled into his hair. He switched to giving tiny kitten-like licks at the slit, hand stroking Yunho with practiced fluidity. 

“I-I’m gonn—” Yunho’s gasp was swallowed up by his hand clapping over his mouth, hips rolling upwards as Keonhee took him as deep into his mouth as he could. The feeling of Yunho’s cum running down the back of his throat pulled a groan from him, the noise reverberating against the dick in his mouth. Keonhee pulled off with a wet pop, looking about as satisfied as a cat catching a mouse. “Holy shit, Keonhee.”

His head rested against Yunho’s thigh once more, a soft hum escaping his lips. Keonhee let his eyes fall shut as a sense of accomplishment washed through him. “What do they say in anime? ‘Thanks for the meal?’”

“That’s the most unattractive thing you could’ve said,” Yunho replied, chuckling quietly.

“Would you prefer something like ‘your dick tasted nice, thank you?’ That’s so _ boring! _”

“Alright, alright, go with the first one.” The fingers still tangled in his hair began to gently massage his scalp, Keonhee mumbling approval. Unfortunately the action didn’t last long, Yunho once again taking great care in maneuvering their bodies around the bed. After doing a bit of cleaning to Keonhee’s front and back sides, Yunho crawled back up the bed and set about wrapping their limbs together. Keonhee blinked up at him sleepily. He felt so warm and safe with him in that moment.

“We can’t sleep long, but we should at least take a small nap. I’m sure everyone else is pretty busy right about now too,” Yunho said, running his fingers up and down Keonhee’s back.

“Mm,” came his response. “Sleepy.”

“I know.” Yunho’s lips pressed lightly to his forehead. “Rest now, talk later.”

Keonhee didn’t answer, but he figured he didn’t need to. He allowed Yunho’s body heat to lull him into sleep, a content warmth spreading from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. For the moment, not a worry in the world invaded his mind.

Waking up, however, did not offer that luxury. Yunho’s soft snores against his shoulder seemed to be the likely culprit, but that didn’t seem correct. He raised his head, seeking out the source of the noise that dared cut through his slumber. One of Yunho’s members, San, stared back at him from the other bed, the previously used bottle of lube held in one hand. His attention perked up at the realization that Keonhee had awoken, giving him a tiny wave; embarrassment crept down his neck.

“U-um … Sorry …?” He wasn’t sure what to say.

San giggled quietly. “Don’t apologize, it’s fine.”

“Oh … Um.” His cheeks flushed. “Sorry if we were a bother.”

“No, no. You’re fine! Besides,” San said, making his way to the door, “Your moans are cute. Don’t fret over it.” The other man slipped out of the room with a wink, leaving Keonhee to deal with the blush that flooded through his cheeks.

He let himself fall back against the bed, wishing he could hide his face forever. They’d never hear the end of it after this. Rather, _ Keonhee _ would never hear the end of it. But … San had come to retrieve the lube, so maybe his members were a little, _ ah _, preoccupied too.

A soft snore from Yunho broke him from his thoughts, eyes flicking to the man’s face. His features were soft and relaxed, lips parted slightly and long lashes fluttering as he dreamt. Keonhee felt a strange feeling curl around his heart at the sight. No matter where their relationship went after this, somehow he knew it would be fine. It would work out. That thought in mind, Keonhee wiggled so they were pressed against each other once more. A warm hand pulled him closer, Yunho mumbling something quietly as his consciousness grazed the surface. Keonhee smiled, drifting off into sleep with the sounds of Yunho’s slumber to guide him. He never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this so ? I apologize  
I just ended up staring at it for like an hour trying to come up with Something and just got tired so it's staying like this for now :') I will absolutely be writing a part two for this so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> follow me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content


End file.
